moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wessex County
| continuity = Friday the 13th | image = | aliases = | category = County | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New Jersey | county = | city = | locale = | residents = Jason Voorhees | poi = Blairstown; Casino Bar; Camp Crystal Lake; Crystal Lake Township; Lakeview High School | 1st = Friday the 13th (1980) }} Wessex County is a fictional county featured in the Friday the 13th film series. Located in southern New Jersey, it is a backdrop setting for the entire series and is where Camp Crystal Lake and its surrounding environs is located. The name is taken from the Wessex County Morgue, which is where the character of Jason Voorhees is too following the events of Friday the 13th Part 3. There is some matter of debate as to exactly which county Camp Crystal Lake is located. Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter introduces the Wessex County Morgue, which is where Jason Voorhees body is taken following the events of Friday the 13th Part 3. However, Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday takes place in Cunningham County, suggesting that this is where Crystal Lake is located. Moreover, that film implies that Cunningham County, and by extension Camp Crystal Lake, are actually located in Connecticut, whereas all previous films suggest that it is located in New Jersey. For purposes of this database, unless otherwise noted, all characters featured in the Friday the 13th film are going to be listed under Wessex County, not Cunningham County. Only characters featured in Jason Goes to Hell will be listed as Cunningham County. History In 2003, a group of teenagers from Springwood, Ohio traveled some distance in a van with an unconscious Jason Voorhees. Their plan was to take him back to Camp Crystal Lake so that Jason could have "home field advantage" in a pending fight against dream demon Freddy Krueger. Their journey took them through Wessex County and ended when Jason's sudden revival caused the vehicle to overturn at the entrance to the campground. Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Films that take place in * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) (Partially) * Friday the 13th (1980) * Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) * Friday the 13th Part 3 (1982) * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988) * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) (Briefly) * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) (Contested) Classically, the Friday the 13th film series takes place in New Jersey. However, this film also implies that the setting is Connecticut. * Jason X (2002) (Briefly and as a hologram) Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Notes * The 2003 film Freddy vs. Jason posits the notion that the town of Springwood, which had been previously established as being in Ohio, is apparently only a short drive from Camp Crystal Lake, which has been repeatedly been shown to be located in Southern New Jersey. At best this would have been at least a three or four hour drive, but the timeline in the film insinuates that the locales are not that far away from one another. It is never established how long the teens are in the van with the unconscious Jason, but it is implied that they are only driving for a short period of time. See also References ---- Category:Locations Category:Counties Category:New Jersey